parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Description Hey everyone! If you are new to this channel, we do a variety of videos from; challenges, to hauls, video stars and much, much more! If you enjoy watching our videos, then make sure to hit the subscribe button, because we would love for you to be part of our family! ~Just two teens trying to put a smile on your face :)~ Charlie & Megs xoxo Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9I88VzwxPQ 13:01 Our natural make up tutorial�� 297 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6XHzMVqPB4 1:21 Christina Perri-A thousand years video star�� 436 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tElNaYnL3gM 11:33 What I got for Christmas 2014 191 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zIX4yfMmdU 14:31 What I got for my 13th Birthday 984 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UfWlPWmVUw 13:29 Most likely to... 701 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJaOrVUSWxg 0:35 5 seconds of summer~she looks so perfect 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ebuYD3VDkU 1:58 bon qui qui at king burger Fan Video 541 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqBDLq5l0D0 1:02 Mark Ronson Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars Fan Video 592 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyHNfzXUEV8 4:06 Accent challenge�� 559 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZb168YxY54 2:23 All of me - Video Star 813 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfne4Q7SE5M 5:27 Seven Second Challenge With Hollie�� 274 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuWvzP8Mdxk 1:01 Ed Sheeran thinking out loud Fan Video 425 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UYH5Th-Xxw 1:00 Avicii - Hey Brother - Video Star With Megan and Hollie❤️ 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjsQhSCmGqQ 5:37 What to do when your bored... At a sleepover! 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQQJB_fHFWo 1:25 Oath Fan Video 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9hd5vt1vUw 5:52 House Tour❤️ 695 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4ksVpXTwRs 1:03 Sugar Fan Video�� 327 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTK-tKpNM3k 1:17 Sia - Elastic Heart Video Star 751 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBPgn64u6hE 5:57 Our adventure❤️ 238 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSGZq-Bko5s 0:59 You're never fully dressed - Sia - Fan video 370 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtIvYAc-nNU 1:17 Marlon Roudette When the beat drops out! Fan Video 263 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyrvT5Snntw 8:00 Vlog❤️ 339 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6S0UFUtld4 4:18 Alphabet challenge! 305 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6YBY2uGI7s 1:21 Omi Cheerleader VideoStar 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQhUqCocPRg 7:20 What to do when your bored during spring break�� 321 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3WjJTGnX44 2:27 Best friend goals�� 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot4BG68Cknk 1:19 $Bills$ Fan Video 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWKn9APE4kQ 1:03 Kanye Fan Video�� 440 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC90dl53Ydw 6:55 ☀️Things to do in summer☀️ 467 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3W2waoVcjrM 1:51 "It's a hard knock life - Fan Video" Fan Video 7.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EyNv-riZVM 1:28 ����Identical Twins Fan Video���� 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aI3chl4ggc 11:39 50 facts about me�� 418 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmSep2yesFw 1:28 Dollhouse~ 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR_RUOJQxrI 1:52 Want To Want Me Fan Video�� 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-mwfkwvCxs 1:00 Mcbusted- Air Guitar 415 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjJ3_pbbcIg 1:33 TRNDSTTR Fan Video�� 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYz1m9vf7Ro 7:02 Morning lover Vs. Morning hater! 442 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmSF5_U45BQ 0:53 Hey Mama-Fan Video 835 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWsRr3G3ab8 1:17 Tonight Tonight - Fan Video Please Feature??? 852 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOARMrOO40g 0:46 Poison Fan Video�� 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnilS14Ix6Y 1:25 Where are ü now Fan Video�� 739 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxLvRruduEA 5:04 ��Trying American Candy�� 468 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjorySxbdNo 1:01 "����Fight Song����" Fan Video 941 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQtnAyy42H0 2:33 Best Friend Goals 2�� 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEyfWxP_Gvg 1:38 Donut Pirate Skit�� 565 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RugtyRHKMpI 0:57 Riptide Fan Video�� 727 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNRbJAlMp1Y 0:56 Sigala Easy Love... Fan Video�� 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAcwCwz2H7A 1:29 Little Mix - Black Magic Fan Video✨ 836 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBjVw2a3vIE 2:16 Queen speech 4���������� 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz2-Llc-qdg 1:09 Five more hours Fan Video�� 519 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGznwztM-mM 1:12 "Locked away��" Fan Video 598 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hqbll7ZL7Q 7:46 Friends VS Best Friends�� 680 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azgq0KfK3aM 1:53 This Is Halloween Fan Video�� 480 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCCcLZAfNk8 1:59 "4 Taylor Todrick Hall��" Fan Video 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYAFlsKcHCA 1:19 Stitches Fan Video�� 381 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKlcwMc9ka8 6:45 My holiday☀️ 204 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HWWSx24xE 9:03 Christmas Wishlist���� 428 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbCeAEcpxzM 1:22 Lady Leshurr-Queens Speech Fan Video 740 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4Tl5lR6Ipk 9:38 Christmas Vlog���� 245 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQH-o5N4Oow 13:45 Megan's Christmas Haul���� 297 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF7zAZZzkd0 8:53 What I got for Christmas 2015!�� 337 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FngDB09CDg 0:57 Justin Bieber - Sorry Fan Video�� 413 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgyxmTu9XSY 10:00 14th Birthday Haul�� 423 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMPJwqbIdww 1:01 "Hide Away || Video Star" Fan Video 582 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJoYyxh43mE 14:22 New Years Eve!�� 233 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZa1IxCVjug 8:50 Speech Jammer Challenge�� 246 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyOUI6th5RM 9:40 My Holiday Travel Diary! 242 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsKTMRioEbk 10:16 Evening Routine���� 353 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t7doxRNZDc 8:59 7 Second Challenge! 278 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7cEfEwp9nA 4:30 My Beach Weekend!�� 271 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYpuwRdAExc 4:26 Walk in the Woods�� 206 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk9JWnDNJYE 1:02 "7 Years - Lukas Graham" Fan Video 520 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-lufOxqNZE 2:22 Musical.ly Best friend goals 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7F-y4oTTas 1:14 I Took A Pill In Ibiza - Mike Posner Fan Video 379 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAHEC8MN0DE 7:03 Types of Girls on Snapchat 351 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5EvrAXRdWU 1:01 ""Cheap Thrills" Fan Video" Fan Video 529 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eSa6b7PIF4 1:06 Years Years - Eyes Shut Fan Video�� 241 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riiFFSQpJP8 1:06 The Chainsmokers - Roses Fan Video�� 222 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzH3vlKm03I 0:51 One Dance - Drake Fan Video�� 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXGPn7Fh2b0 3:13 Musical.ly Bestfriend Goals 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Jlvh1b43Bw 1:32 Hello Friday "Fan video" 286 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMqWLw9cN0 0:55 Don't Mind - Kent Jones Videostar 358 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkUoVMHPD_Q 7:48 SUMMER try on haul! 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjU-dhzXa14 1:00 No Money - Galantis Video star�� 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82X2i0z7G9Q 1:02 Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers Fan Video! 299 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Lu0RwwusI 9:00 Two Truths, One Lie with Hollie 470 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGtnTd_XzbQ 11:00 Child you vs Teen you 366 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U64D1SbwOF8 1:46 FRANCE | Travel Diary 238 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM8iVJC3Pok 3:56 Best Friend Goals•Musical.ly 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnvL9UtuCdQ 2:49 Rachel Platten Fight Song - Cover by Megan 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NQLlZjGpi4 4:14 My Greece Travel Diary 193 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlqrMYyTmGw 1:05 Callum Scott - Dancing on my Own Fan Video 118 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJVrA9259R4 7:09 Christmas Wishlist 2016�� 235 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeeVgGRKEaY 11:01 Christmas Haul 2016!�� 268 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYKu162JMFs 3:53 Best Friend Goals Musical.ly 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBRGcjAyzU8 1:12 "��Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You ��" Fan Video 428 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7urQn5lR2A 0:46 When We Were Young - Adele (45 second Cover) 191 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUmZGu63IvU 1:14 Dua Lipa ‒ New Rules Video Star 3.5K views7 months ago Category:Charlie & Megs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART